Touch Me Not
by 14thEarL
Summary: Konoha high school institute is a co-ed dormitory school located far from the city inside the mountains. Uzumaki Naruto, who is going out with the famous Uchiha Sasuke, has a secret which no one knows...
1. Prologue: New Spring Breeze

**Touch Me Not**

**Prologue**

Konoha high school institute a co-ed dormitory school located far from the city inside the mountains. It was established in the beginning of the Kyuubi era. Although only students from rich families could attend in the past, now, even students from normal families can attend.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, am one of them. I'm entering my 2nd year this year. However, I have a problem which is even diagnosed by the doctors. Unlike the other students, I escaped to this school. During my 1st year, I was called a heartless, uncaring, emotionless, stoic, anti-social, neat freak. I was an outcast who won't or refused to fight back no matter how I was being picked on.

But there was only one person who didn't take me as a 'weird guy'; instead, he said I'm just 'bad at expressing myself'. Uchiha Sasuke, heir to the Uchiha Group: Uchiha Bank, Uchiha Real Estate, Uchiha Trading, Uchiha Security and other things ranging from ship building to electrical appliances. There isn't anything which is cannot be made under the Uchiha name.

Sasuke is a returnee who was born in America. He's always the topic to every student in school even the teachers talk about him. I thought he and I were living in totally different worlds. But after entering 2nd year, somehow we've became roommates. And everything began on the welcome ceremony of our 2nd year. My carefree student life with my ex-roommate, Nara Shikamaru (who was the one who truly understood me) changed rapidly.

First is Yamanaka Ino she's said to be the most BEAUTIFUL princess in our grade. She, who is in love with Sasuke, starts picking on me all of a sudden. And then, Sasuke's close friend Hyuga Neji appeared. The evil discipline committee chairman. There's Sai, President of the Art Club with a horribly weird personality (twisted much). And Haruno Sakura, Ino's roommate, head of the student health committee (which I am an admirer of hers by the way) not because she's smart, she's also pretty and caring despite her monstrous strength.

And then, the incidents, Sasuke protected me and got splashed by the paint Sai threw. And because of that Ino got jealous and like how they appear in dramas, I got hit by Yamanaka's bodyguards and fainted. When I regain consciousness, for some unknown reason I was with Sasuke and found myself locked in an old storage room with him. After getting reacquainted and some casual talking, the unthinkable happen, Sasuke confessed to me. He held me in his warm embrace and confessed his love to me. I, on the other hand was really confused and really scared. I felt disgusted, I wanted to push him away but the warmth from his touch was like a spell for breaking the curse in my body. It easily broke the wall which I carefully build to keep my sanity intact. It melted my once iced heart.

In the end, seems like Ino realized Akimichi Choji's (Nara Shikamaru's best friend) kindness after the big commotion. And Shikamaru (even though he doesn't show it very often) shows his concern about me and my new dorm life.

I have an illness which Sasuke likes to call it 'touch-me-not syndrome' but other than that I have a secret which I've not told anyone and am not planning to tell anyone especially 'him' in particular. Even though we've become lovers I have no idea what the futures holds.

"Naruto!" the golden haired boy averted his clear cerulean eyes to the one who was calling him. He smiled, closing the book that he was reading then stood and walked towards the boy with onyx hair and eyes smiling and waiting patiently for him.

However, something is definitely changing within this new spring breeze.


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

To my dear readers,

Do not worry I will be updating this every week or earlier (like 3 days at a time, if I'm lucky). Well I'm currently making the 1st chapter so I'll just give you a little teaser of what's next to come. This way, I think, you'll all be willing to wait until the other upcoming chapters I will be releasing (hopefully).

**Chapter 1: Don't Look At Me**

'_Waah… what should I do? I can't seem to escape from those eyes. Shit! My body won't move! Waah! His face… his face is coming closer! I don't want this! Move! Damn it! Move!'_

So that's it. So what do you think about the first chapter? Does it help kindle the tiny spark that would trigger your curiosity and continue reading this? Well I don't mind if some of you guys are not that interested in it. The purpose that I'm doing this is to just keep me from becoming insane because of uber boredom.

14th Earl

P.S.

By the way, I'm still a novice at this and I will apologies beforehand if there are some things that are wrong grammar or if there are things you don't understand. Just tell me what's wrong and I will gladly edit it for your reading pleasure. If you like to be my editor by all means edit it if you like. Just P.M. me for anything you wish me to edit. And I'm even planning on making you think on what's gonna happen next if you guys are willing to give any thoughts but my story will still focus on my main ideas, your job is to give it a little zing a twist if you call it, if interested that is and I will acknowledge you for your contributions so don't worry.


	3. Chapter 1: Don't Look At Me

**Don't Look At Me**

SASUKE!" a young blond boy with 3 identical whisker-like scars on both his cheek making him look like a fox, came rampaging through the corridors of Konoha Institute with a very pissed off look on his face, Uchiha Sasuke, a young dark haired teen whose back hair resembles like a ducks ass, noted as he turn to face his 'lover' when the other called out his name. His once angelic cute face was now replaced with fury and annoyance, and his beautiful cerulean eyes were now fox-like red glaring burning with desire to kill anyone getting in his way. They made eye contact usually he would give death glares to anyone who that made eye contact with him –no exception to Sasuke even though their already lovers, but now his eyes are full of more hate and more disgust. He seriously wanted to know why his lover could feel so distrusted and withdrawn to everyone he meets including him. _'If he could just tell me what made him this way, I would gladly help in anyway I can. I'll just have to wait until his ready to tell me then.' _ He sighed heavily at the thought then faced his irritated kitsune.

"Hn. What is it?" Sasuke said with an unfazed faced (because he's an Uchiha and Uchihas don't show any concerns or worry, it made them look weak).

"YOU…! I know you have it! Now give it back to me!" Naruto gave him his signature death glare but more deathly than usual.

"Hn. Whatever do you mean? What is this 'it' you are referring to?" the raven asked with a questionable look, although, inside he knew what 'it' was he was talking about, he just enjoyed teasing him that's all. Seeing as his lovers' facial expression could change so much. He enjoyed every moment he had with the blond but of course he didn't show it.

"Don't play coy with me! I know you know what I'm talking about! Now tell me, where did you hide it!" the blond said intensifying his glare by the second.

"I don't know anything about this 'it' you are talking about, dobe. And also, it's not your 'it', its mine." He admitted with his all too familiar signature smirk.

"Aha! I knew it! So you do have it! And technically it's not yours but mine, you just took it from me! Give it back, teme!" upon getting the truth out of the raven, the blond boy was fuming and threatening the raven teen that if he didn't tell him there would be dire consequences.

Interested in what the consequences might be the raven couldn't help but asked the blond, "Oh? And what would that be, hm?" he asked with a hit of sarcasm.

"I'm never gonna speak to you again." the blond said with a serious tone to his voice, making it very convincing which made the Uchiha twitch a little that only Naruto can notice, _'Heh, I've won this time, teme' _Naruto gave a little smirk at the thought –this made him proud that he is the only one who can break down that poker face façade of the almighty Uchiha Sasuke.

_'Damn…'_ Sasuke thought, _'he's serious! It's bad enough that I can't hold him, let alone touch him. And now I can't speak to him! You can't win them all Uchiha.' _the raven sighed and recomposed himself putting on his poker face once again. "Alright, you won this time, usuratonkachi." He said in a defeat like manner.

"Huh? Really?" the blond said with disbelief. _'Huh? No way! The almighty Uchiha Sasuke, accepting his defeat so easily? But whatever! I won and the important thing is that I get it before it anything else happens to it.' _Naruto thought to himself, not noticing the smirk Sasuke had the moment he broke eye contact with him.

It really amazed Sasuke when he saw how the furious looking fox like Naruto immediately changed into an innocent looking angel-sent-from-heaven one so easily. _'How cute.'_ The raven boy thought.

"Alright…" Sasuke said startling the blond hair boy from his train of thoughts, he smiled (well more like a sinister grin) "since I'm in a good mood today I'll give 'it' back to you."

"Really? Thanks Sasuke! Sorry that I yelled at you earlier." Naruto said with a relief sigh.

"Hn. Its okay, forget about it." Sasuke said taking 'it' out from his inner blazer pocket.

Naruto tried to snatch it quickly so it won't get exposed but Sasuke lift it higher out of this reach. "Oi, teme! What gives? I thought you were giving it back to me!" the blond boy said trying to snatch the cursed thing again from his reach but failed miserably. He cursed himself for being smaller than him.

"Heh, I will give it to you… but in one condition." He enjoyed how the smaller framed struggle the get the said thing from his reach.

"What is it then?" the smaller boy asked questionably.

The taller teen then bend down a little so both their eyes were level enough and made eye contact with his now pouting kitsune. "Give me a kiss right here." Naruto was shocked in what Sasuke have said with a serious look on his face, his eyes were looking at his own with love and compassion filled within those mysterious black bottomless pits one called eyes. It mesmerized the blond so deeply that he felt lost in those eyes. "Naruto" The blond blushed as he heard his lover saying his name with such warmth and compassion that he felt his heart skip a beat and was pumping faster and faster by the second as he noticed how Sasuke's face grown nearer and nearer to his own. Lips almost meeting with the other closer and closer.

_'Waah… what should I do? I can't seem to escape from those eyes. Shit! My body won't move! Waah! His face… his face is coming closer! I don't want this! Move! Damn it! Move!' _it's what Naruto thought as he closed his eyes shut bracing himself from what's to come trying hard to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out at any moment. He was surprised on the delayed-ness of the kiss. He tried to open his eyes slightly but was shot opened when he saw how hurt and pained his lovers' eyes were. He wanted to comfort him but he doesn't know how, he wanted to caress him to comfort him but he noticed how his hands were trembling wildly attempting to touch him not only his hands but his whole body was trembling terribly. He squeezed himself tightly attempting to stop himself shaking violently, trying to calm himself then soothe his lovers' uneasiness because of his own weakness.

_'Shit! Now I've done it!' _Sasuke cursed to himself over and over again. He only meant it as a joke at first but he was so captivated by his lovers' cerulean eyes that he almost drowned in them. He wanted to so badly hold him tightly in his arms and kiss him right there tasting him. But he stopped abruptly when he saw the fear and anguished look in his eyes, his body was trembling violently the moment he saw them he was both concerned and angry at the same time. Concerned when his lover was suffering and in great deal of pain. Angry because he can't comfort him and tell him that is everything was okay when clearly its not. He wanted to tear the person/s involved in making his Naruto suffer so much, he wanted to make it all disappear for him, he wanted to free him from the curse he was through, and he wanted him to be happy again. He wanted to comfort him but was stopped abruptly by the sudden whistle from his best friend and disciplinary chairman, Hyuga Neji.

"Alright you two, this isn't a love hotel but a school hallway." The long brown haired boy and lavender eyes said irritation in his tone on voice. "You know, it's not any of my concerns in what you guys would do when you're both alone but for the sake of other students here would you please do your lovey-dovey moments elsewhere where you're both alone that is. It's really disturbing the other students here you know." The elder male sighed.

They both looked around just noticing the stares that were directed at them by the students passing by. Whispers of gossip and giggles can be heard from everyone within the hallway. This made Naruto blush beet red because of embarrassment and maybe, shame? How could he not notice the other students that were in the corridor right then? Why didn't Sasuke say anything before? _'Shit..!' _he cursed to himself then ran out off the hallway avoiding every student's stares and body contact as much as possible not looking back at his lover who was left there standing.

Sasuke sighed then glared his famous Uchiha glare at his brown haired friend.

"What?" Neji said with a cold face and a hint of sarcasm and annoyance in his tone, as if questioning the young Uchiha on what he did wrong.

The raven sighed again as he closed his eyes and shook his head scratched the back of his head. He looks up and was now starring behind the young blond teen running away leaving him and not looking back. "I've hurt him…" he whispers to himself with a pained look in his eyes but of course his face doesn't show it. "What should I do?"

Neji being his childhood friend knew what was going inside the over gelled head of the Uchiha. Even though his face doesn't show any emotions to others but when you looked into his eyes there lies so much emotion deep down those endless midnight sky eyes. "Come on, we'll be late for 1st period." The teen said sighing.

"Yeah." The raven agreed then both proceed to their assigned classroom.

**~o0o~**

"Hey, blondie!" Inuzuka Kiba, a brown spiky haired dog-loving teen, with two red fang-like tattooed on this cheek yelled as Naruto sat opposite to him at lunch break. "Heard from that bastard Uchiha, you had a stomach ache this morning so you couldn't make it for your morning classes. You okay now? Heh, I told you it wasn't healthy to be eating ramen all the time. How many did you eat that upset that bottomless pit you called as 'stomach'?" it still amazed him how a person as small as Naruto can eat 15 ramen bowls at once without breaking a sweat and still keep his figure which irritated him a little because of the fact that the blond doesn't need to exercise too much just to maintain his figure and can eat whatever the hell he wanted. Oh, how he wanted his metabolism. "Hey, shorty? You okay there?" The dog-lover said as he'd notice the look of confusion the blond has given him. This also made the others in the table show signs of concern for him and asked if he is truly better.

Haruno Sakura, a pinked haired girl with turquoise colored eyes was really concerned for her blond friend and lab partner (Sasuke is also a part of it) being as she is the head of the health committee tried to asked him if he is truly alright. "Naruto? Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary to check you up?" she said with concern and warmth in her tone. She was about to touch the blond boys forehead for any signs of fever but the quick swat of the boys hand made it impossible to do so. "Ouch!" she gave a little yelp.

"What the fuck! Naruto!" Kiba growled at how tactless the blond was to Sakura's kind gesture, "_s_he was only concern for your health by trying to check your temperature. You didn't have to hit her if you didn't like it!" the boy thought, glaring at the blond.

Upon realizing his mistake the blond quickly apologized to his pink-headed idol, "So–sorry… Sakura-chan… I don't know what came over me… I just… well… I… um…" Naruto said, having a lost for words, he knew it was rude for him to hit her like that but he couldn't help it with just the slightest touch by anyone would make him feel really disgusted that would break him down in hives all around his body and would give him a fever and he didn't want that. The only people who fully understood his condition were: Shikamaru seeing as though they were roommates last year, Sakura who was on duty, knew this when Naruto came into the infirmary with hives all over his body and had a very high fever, Sai you was the reason for Naruto being in that state, Sasuke who was the one who carried Naruto bridal style within strong capable arms, and Neji who was at the time with Sasuke and was warning Sai of dire consequences if this incident would ever occur again. Everyone made a solemn promise never to talk about the incident again and if word would have ever come out they would feel the wrath of a certain pissed off young Uchiha, everyone agree to keep it a secret even Sai who at the time felt guilty of what he had done.

"It's okay Naruto, I should be the one to apologize… I forgot… I'm sorry." Sakura said trying to make eye contact with the blond whispering the last few words only she and Naruto could hear, feeling guilty that she had forgotten about something so crucial seeing as she would want to be a doctor in the future.

"No, it's not Sakura-chan's fault," the blond teen said, he laugh slightly and scratch the back of his head trying to lift the young lady's mood, he didn't want to make her worry or make her feel that it was her fault or anything. "Sorry if I made you worried about me, and I even hit you which it was kinda rude of me. Sorry don't worry, ne. I'm okay, really-tebbayo." He gave her his signature grin to reassure her that everything was fine and that she really didn't have to worry about any of it.

Sakura smiled relief in hearing his friend say that he was okay now. "Really, thank goodness. I'm glad then."

"It's good to hear that you're alright, N-Naruto-kun. We were worried about y-you." Hyuga Hinata said in a very low voice as he tried to reposition Kiba back to his seat. She had long dark hair with a hint of blue only to be seen when it made contact with sunlight, she is also Hyuga Neji's cousin. Naruto always wonder how the timid and kind Hinata can be related to the sinister and cold Neji and was afraid to think of the possibility that Hinata can be like Neji, just the though send shivers to his spin but luckily she isn't like him in anyway and was delighted to know that.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said then smiled at her.

Hinata blush beet red with embarrassment then immediately bowed her head down and hid it with her hair. Naruto, being clueless as he his, unknowing tilt his head to the side and looked at her with big confused ocean blue eyes, she almost fainted from the cuteness of the gesture. _'E-e-eh… so c-cute.'_

It also made Kiba blushed and looked at the other side, trying to avoid looking any longer. _'Shit! Is he trying to give me a heart attack? Don't look at me that way. Ugh.'_

Even Aburame Shino, a guy wearing a hood and round sun glasses, who was sitting next to Kiba that stayed silent for a while even blushed slightly (not very visible but it is still there). _'Hm.'_ is what all he thought.

Sakura who was sitting next to him and gently smiled but little do they know the inner Sakura was screaming her head of screaming _'OMG! HOW CUTE! HOW CUTE! SO TOTALLY COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY CUTE! GOD, PLEASE SAVE ME!' _

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Yamanaka Ino said as she was followed by Choji munching on a bag of BBQ chips and Shikamaru lazily dragging himself approached their table. Although Ino and Naruto had a misunderstanding in the past (stated in the prologue but I won't go any further cause that's another story) but after it was cleared and the long light blond haired girl whose right eyes was nearly hidden behind her bangs. They both soon became friends after the incident and because Nara Shikamaru the lazy ass genius with brown hair tight high like the crown of a pineapple was his roommate last year and he told her that it would be pretty 'troublesome' for everyone including Akimichi Choji, a chubby, light brown long (up to his shoulders) spiky hair teen with little swirls on both his cheeks. "Oh hey Naruto-kun, I heard from Shikamaru here, that heard from Sasuke-kun that you had a stomach ache earlier. So how are y– !"

As Naruto heard Ino he then looked up to them with the same expression on his face, acknowledging their arrival, "Oh, hey Ino-chan, Shikamaru, and Choji."

Ino gasp, _'OMG! So so so CUUUUUTTTTTTEEE! KYAA!' s_he squeal in the top of his head, blushing.

Choji on the other, opened his mouth exposing the chewed-up chips and widen his squinted eyes, _'Geh!'_ was all Choji could think not sure of what to think.

Shikamaru only sighed heavily _'troublesome'_ was the only thing he could think of, he didn't react like the rest of them for he was already used to it by now. He remembered the first time he saw it, he admitted was shocked because the first few months had pass since the stayed in the dorms and a few classes they have together when they were in 1st years the only expressions the blond could show was disinterest, mistrust, disgust, and cold looks which didn't bother him or anything because he felt that it was troublesome to do so. The first time he showed that was when Naruto was having trouble with his homework and he had finished is own with ease because of it Naruto asked if he could help him with his homework, but of course he told him 'no' at first, but when his blond roommate unknowingly changed his expression into a pleading puppy-dog-like pout (more like a fox though, in Naruto's case) he was defeated instantly and ended up helping him with all of his homework. The blond was delighted and ended up showing different expressions and opening to him more offend.

Everyone were all frozen to their sit too awestruck to do anything, like when a scientist have discovered a rare type of species, well in their case the expression Naruto had shown to them was a first and they don't know what to do with it. They were all shocked and too absorbed at the new facial expression the blond had given them, they were all mesmerize by the innocent angel look of Uzumaki Naruto. They all thought of what other faces Naruto can do and the different ways they might do in order to see them but their trail of thoughts were cut short when a load noise hit their table welcoming them all back to reality and being greeted by a very annoyed Uchiha Sasuke.

They all greeted the young Uchiha only to get a nod and an 'hn' in reply. He sat down next to the blond boy who they noticed that his head was down and hidden behind is bangs, not wanting to make eye contact with the boy, he pouted. They were confused in what happened between them and wanted to asked but the atmosphere that the two have given off made it hard for them to do so. "Dobe." They heard the proud young man say to his now withdrawn roommate, the blond twitch as he heard this. The raven sighed when he saw this, then took out a small envelop from his blazer and pass it to the blond, they were are curious to what was in it and waited patiently for what would happen next. They all saw how Narutos' eyes looked at the small envelop to the Uchiha back to the small envelop and back to the Uchiha blue eyes now connected with onyx ones with a questionable look.

Sasuke sighed a little and murmured a 'sorry' that only he and Naruto can hear. He made eye contact with the blond and was relief that it has already soften and at ease, he smiled then immediately return to his poker face not wanting others to get the expression that an Uchiha can be human at times too. "Hn" he said with content and Naruto understood this and laughed. Everyone was shocked and confuse as to why their little blond friend has suddenly burst laughing and they all couldn't help but join him instead, except for Shino and Shikamaru who only smiled and the Uchiha who gave a small smirk.

**~o0o~**

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered to Sasuke as they both walked back together to their dorm side by side.

"Hn, what are you thanking me for?" Sasuke replied not making eye contact with the blond.

"You know, it seems no one is talking about the… incident that happened this morning." The blond stated as he walk closely beside his lover looking at the ground as they both headed to their dorm house.

"Hn," was all the Uchiha had to say but Naruto understood what he wanted to implied. It was a peaceful walk back towards the dorm when Kiba suddenly ruined everything by the sudden outburst that there was something he wanted to ask the blond teen.

"Oh yeah, Naruto!" Kiba yelled all of the suddened, startling everyone as they were heading to their dorms. "I just remembered and I've been meaning to ask you about it earlier."

Everyone stopped and looked at Kiba then to Naruto, curious on what the hyper teen would ask.

"Hm? What is it?" Naruto couldn't help but ask him being curious as well.

"Well, I was just curious about what was inside that envelop you're holding that Mr. snobby pants over there gave you." Kiba said pointing to the small envelop that was sticking out from Naruto's binder.

"Waah, it's… it's nothing! Haha… Nothing at all!" Naruto replied immeditatly turning beet red holding his binder tightly with his left arm and scratching the back of his head with his red.

"Hm, suspicious." Shino said as he saw how red Naruto's face was every second.

"Yes, indeed very suspicious, neh!" Sakura and Ino said in unison as they closed in the blond.

"Waah! Don't look at me like that! Sasuke, help me out here will ya!" Naruto said pleading the young master Uchiha to help him.

The young raven avoided the pleading gaze of his lover by looking at the opposite direction. Taking this opportunity Kiba manage to snag the small envelop wedged in the blonds binder. The blond struggled to take to envelop back but was futile because the dog-loving brunette was taller and the small envelop was out of his reach.

"Give it back, dog-breath!" Naruto stated firmly.

"Heh, take it if you can squirt." The burnette said as he took out the content of the small envelop, he gasp upon seeing the content. Everyone was now curious at what the brunette saw and went closer trying to see the thing that was so shocking that made Kiba's face change drastically. When they all took a look at the controversial item they were all surprised and shocked at the same time. _'CUUUTE!'_ they all thought in unison then stared back at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto taking this opportunity managed to snag the photo back and rip it into tiny shreds, is face was beet red in extreme embarrassment.

"Hn, what a waste." Sasuke said sighing as he watch the blond rip apart the photo he had taken when Naruto was sleeping peacefully in his sleep wearing a goofy-looking hat and looking like an angel that was sent from heaven he couldn't resist taking a photo of it immediately as he awoken that morning.

"Teme, this is your fault! Why did you have to take that photo of me anyway?" the blond said with embarrassment and anger written on his face.

"Hn, because I can, dobe." The raven boy smirked triumphantly. "But you're right… it was rude of me to take your photo without asking. I shouldn't have done that, and besides…" he then leaned closer to the blonds' ear then whispered, "it's much more interesting to look at the actual face in person then a picture."

Everyone was now staring at the blond boy studying his every feature, monitoring his every move and anticipating what his going to do next. Because of this the blond began to feel extremely embarrassed and conscious then began to run towards his dorm room screaming… "Don't look at me!"

**~o0o~**

**Teaser to **

**Chapter 2: I love you**

_He hugged him closely into his strong embrace never letting him go. He thought that if he did he would lose him forever. "…You don't have to say anything." His body was trembling now and his voice was wavering as he spoke the words he wanted to convey to his lover. "Those who bear scars aren't useless… But I can't forgive that wound for causing you suffering. I've always, always watched you for a long time. I swore that I'll become stronger and protect you for the rest of my life. I'll never ever let go of you. I… love you."_

**Well, end of chapter 1. Please tell me what you think and thank you for being patient with me. I'll be looking forward for your reviews.**

**14****th**** Earl**

**P.S. **

**Like what you see in chapter 2's teaser? Any idea(s) what would happen there? Well, just wait and see what happens next week. **


End file.
